The present invention pertains to equipment for supporting dental equipment in a highly accessible location adjacent a dental chair.
Dental chair assemblies include an array of components including equipment supporting arms some of which are independently movable to position the dental equipment supported for ready access in all chair positions. One such component is termed a dental assistant's arm on which the assistant's tools are carried. As such arms are in close proximity with the positionable dental chair it is important that the arm may swing upwardly when inadvertently displaced by the chair when the dental work has been completed and the chair positioned for patient egress.
One such arm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,640, wherein an arm pivots about a pivot pin attaching the arm to a support for arm movement about a pin horizontal axis. A segment of a second arm is shown projecting from a main arm. Pivotal movement of the main arm and an arm support member results in a pinch point occurring therebetween during arm movement.